Let Me Love You Right
by B3lla Ragazza
Summary: Love is different when you view it though Isabella's eyes. Even though, her best friend, Emmett dates Rosalie, she cares for him. Her relationship with Jacob is going south. So what happens when Em takes Bella out to lunch one day, and realize that she is what he needs. Can they start a relationship together or will their new found love fall in the dirt?


This was my first story ever written but I changed a few things and characters. I will try to stick with it. School does take up a lot of my time and I do get side tracked but if I have enough reviews and feedback, then I will be on my game. I hope you enjoy this love fest triangle.

Disclaimer: I never understood these. I own everything "Twilight" (insert evil laugh)….

Mistakes

_Flash back..._

"Damn, who the fuck is that?" said Jasper. I looked up to see a thick, lovely girl with great features for someone so... "I don't know, but I'm about to go see!" said Jacob. "Naw, man you get the late new girl, what was her name…Alice…it's my turn."

"Screw both of yall, I'm going go talk to her." I began to walk from my car to her and said sweetly "Hey, my name is Emmett and I was wondering did heaven lose an angel?" "Wow, that's really cheesy, but I'll laugh because you tried and kind handsome," she replied while laughing "and my name is Rosalie, nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you Rosalie, can I show you around the school and then maybe take you out on a date, later?"

"I think that would be nice...you showing me around and I have to think about the date," Rosalie replied. "Fine with me...but I saying for the year up we are going be together," I say. "Oh really..." "Really!"

_Present..._

"Hello, yea man...it's at eight...yea...we'll be there," I replied into the phone to my homeboy, Jacob Black. We have been tight since the six grades when I kick some thug's ass who was trying to jump him after school. "Yea...man I feel yea...I hate it when I'm ready and this bitch isn't but, you know, she has to look sexy if she going any fuckin' where with me," said Jacob. I hate it when he talks about his girl like that.

Isabella doesn't deserve this treatment from Jacob. Isabella and I had been best friends since second grade, way before I knew Jacob. I have always had a thing for Isabella or Bella as she liked to be called, but I never had the courage to tell her. It wasn't into junior year of high school, when I finally got the courage that they even hooked up. Of course, being the "great "friend that I am, I let her go.

Still, they are not right for each other. When you see them together, you would think what the fuck she doing with an asshole like him but, he my homeboy so what can I say? "Yea, man...I have to go...she done," I say while looking up, viewing Rosalie dressed in a red slick, dress with red pumps, which makes my dick instantly hard.

I met Rosalie my junior year. What should have been quick fuck, turned into a love affair. What can I say I'm a hopeless romance kind of guy. The relationship started out great but lately I have been noticing strange things with her. Sometimes it seems as though she doesn't want nothing to do with me and others it seems like all she want is me. We don't really make love any more nor speak our mind like we use to. Weird, I know right. I want to marry her but things need to change first.

"Damn baby (laughing) we only going to the movies with Jacob and Bella...why are you so dressed up for?" "I wanted to look sexy for you," Rosalie laughed. That was code for I wanna fuck you later. "Whatever, let's go."

I got up, and headed for the front door, setting the house alarm as I went. I open Rosalie door and got in mine. "So, what movie are we going to see?" Rosalie asked. "Something scary, so you can hug me" I replied while laughing.

We arrived at the movie theater at about a quarter to 8, parked and walked inside to get four tickets to see Saw V when Jacob come up with Bella behind him. Damn, she looks so sexy better than Rosalie in her tight strip-less white dress and white flat's. "Hey Emmett...Hey Rosalie..."mumbled Bella looking down. Jacob turns to her and yells "What the fuck wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Tatiana replies stepping away from him. I started to get pissed as hell. Something happened, otherwise Tanya wouldn't step back and why does she have a lot of make-up on. Is that a bruise?

I told him to stop hitting her and Rosa just sitting there, smiling like this crap is funny when it's fucking not. I pulled Jacob to the side. "Man, you need to stop that shit for real," I whispered just for him to hear. "Em, what you talking about," Jacob said.

"Man, I see the bruise...why did you hit her again." "I put her in her place." "Man, you crazy... that girl going beat the hell out you one day and you need to start treating her right..." "Man...whatever are we going see the movie or what?" Jacob replied while walking away.

An hour later, and the movie was a great for something so scary. I hate going to movie with Rosa this time, she was trying to full me up when I just wanted to watch the movie and cuddle with her. Bella looked uncomfortable with Jacob trying to kiss her and rubbing on her leg. That just made me more pissed at him and so, after the movie, we head to Anthony's to eat.

When we arrive, they hurry up and sit us in a dim lit booth. They waitress came and we order some virgin ice tea's. "I think I'll have...mm...I don't know...Em can you order for me", Rosalie asks sweetly. "I don't know Rosa, can't you be big and order for yourself."

I looked up just in time to see Bella laugh. I love her smile. It's so sweet and lovely. "Why the fuck is laughing?" Jacob snapped at Bella, who stares down at her hands.

The waitress comes just then and as always Jacob orders for Bella without even asking what she wants. We eat and chat into everyone is full. I paid for the bill, which I don't mind and we head for the cars. "Man, I'm beat...I'm going home to the bed," I tell Jacob.

"I'm about to head over to Bella...a man, I thought you and Rosa was going...one know" and he does a fake girl bending over, smacking a girl butt pose. "No man, I don't wanna fuck her tonight...I really think I'm about to break up with her." Jacob laugh, "Yea man, see ya...cuz I'm done slap that ass tonight...call you later." Jacob heads over to his F-150 and gets in.

I wave bye to them as the drive off, walk over to Rosa side of the car and open her door. As we driving, she asks "Do you wanna come in...my parents are not home." Rosalie is rubbing me leg and that just makes hard all over again but, I don't want her. "Can't… I have to work tomorrow...and then football practice."

"Why are you lying to me?" "I don't wanna have sex with you ok...not today." I was horny as hell but not for Rosalie. We arrived at her house and she got out before I could kiss her which was fine with me.

I go home and sleep to about one the next day. I decide to spend some time with one of my friends then deal with Rosalie and her shit. So, I picked my phone up and dial a number. Another the second ring, it was picked up.

"Can you talk?" "Yea, what's up?" the person said. "I was wondering if you wanted to have breakfast or..." I look at the clock "lunch with me?" "Sure, that would be nice," The person replies laughing.

"You know I can, so get ready...cuz I'll be out in an hour to pick you up." I pull up at the house at a quarter to two. She walked out wearing a white t-shirt with blue jeans and open's the door. "So, where are we going this fine evening?" she replies. "The usually place we go for breakfast or we can try somewhere new." "How about the usually Em?" she replies laughing. "Fine by me, its whatever that makes you happy, Bella" and we drive off.

Review would make me very happy…..Hope you guys enjoyed the story and I will see you later!


End file.
